


Expected

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Mafia AU [7]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So three cops. Three senior level police offers, with years upon years of training.</p>
<p>And no one noticed.</p>
<p>Not until it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expected

**Author's Note:**

> The gunmen didn’t actually know where the apartment complex was or who was there. They were only tailing Jason. And just to clarify, Barbara and Dick aren’t going to be in a relationship in this AU, which is why they bought two separate flats.

He knew it was going to happen. He didn’t know when or how, but he knew.

Bruce was vindictive like that.

He was walking down the street. Just _walking_. To the apartment complex Dick, Barbara and Damian just recently bought flats in. Sasha and Roy were with him. They’d seemed to take some sort of liking to his family during the investigation and resulting trial.

“Your older brother’s cute.” Sasha had laughed as she hopped down the steps to her partners. “And _single_.”

"He does rock that _single dad_ look.” Roy had agreed.

So three cops. Three senior level police offers, with years upon years of training.

And no one noticed.

Not until it was too late.

They were passing through a shopping street, four blocks away from his family’s new digs. A small, cozy lane. A one way road. Family-owned shops, hand-painted signs. A fountain in the center. The nice side of Gotham - because there _is_ , actually, such a thing - and most importantly, the _safe_ side.

Just what Dick wanted. Just what he, and Damian, needed to start over.

They were talking, Roy through a mouth full of ice cream that they’d bought on the corner. About the area, the school system, if Dick should get Damian a dog, if Barbara should get a cat, when they should start shopping for the holidays. Anything and everything. Like they always did. They’d made it to the crosswalk, looked both ways - though on a day like today, it was pointless to do so - before crossing. 

So it should have been obvious. The lone car. The dark windows, the low speed, the loud rock music thumping from inside.

They should have known.

_Jason_ should have known.

Time slowed as the shadowed glass popped open, as not one but _two_ gun barrels appeared from the black.

And that training, the training that should have warned them ages ago, kicked in then.

"Down, _get down!_ ” Jason screeched. Gunshots rang. Citizens instantly screamed. Sasha grabbed a nearby mother and daughter, throwing them to the ground and lying on top of them. People ducked into stores, under benches. Jason and Roy hid behind pillars.

Once the car had passed the trio, the driver hit the gas, speeding through the intersection and around the corner.

In the direction of the apartment complex.

“No…” Jason stepped out without thinking, without wondering if there would be a second car. He took off running, taking the corner on a wide turn. “That…that son of a bitch!”

He was never going to catch it, he realized that almost instantly, fumbling with his jacket as he ripped out his phone. He hit the speed dial, prayed someone was near the receiver. 

“Hello?” Damian. 

“Kid, you home alone?”

“Todd?” He seemed confused. “Um, well. Sort of. Grayson just stepped out to help Mr. Jackson with his sink upstairs.”

“Get to Barbara’s.” Jason breathed. He could hear an argument building in the pause. “Just go to Babs’ and you _stay there_ until I come get you.”

"Todd, what’s going on?” And it was the sound Jason hated most. The sound of that little piece of shit kid _scared out of his mind_. “What’s-“

“Maybe nothing. Maybe something.” Jason said, eyes scrambling across the road, searching. “Just get to Barbara’s. Have her call Mr. Jackson’s and tell Dick to stay there.”

“Okay.” Jason could hear Damian moving. Could hear a door slam, and Damian’s hilted breaths as he jumped down the stairs. “O-okay.”

“Be there soon.” He hung up, then, spinning another corner and focusing on running as fast as he could.

Two minutes later he came to a stop in the center of a courtyard. As cute as the shopping center, but quieter. He looked around, trying to remember the apartment numbers Dick had told him. Suddenly there was a light tapping. He turned upwards to see Damian, face plastered to a window as he knocked against the glass.

Jason looked around one more time before heading that direction. He had barely reached that second landing before a door open, revealing Barbara. He stormed inside, instantly pulling Damian protectively to his side as he glanced out that same window from before and shut the curtain.

They weren’t here. Maybe they were never coming here at all.

But before either Barbara or Damian could ask, Jason felt his phone rang. He whipped it out, barely registering Roy’s name before answering. “What.”

“They weren’t just shooting. Apparently they threw a note before they drove off too.” Jason could hear sirens in the background. “Just says: _You can’t hide, son_.”

And only _he_ would like to remind them of that fact. Remind them that, they can denounce him all they want. It doesn’t change the facts. Doesn’t change the legality, doesn’t change the biology. He sighed a dry chuckle, rubbing absently at Damian’s arm. “Did we ever really think it was?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Mafia AU stories](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/search/mafia+au)   
> 


End file.
